


soir de tempête

by sensitive_shark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_shark/pseuds/sensitive_shark
Summary: Dean et Cas son seuls dans le bunker à regarder des films de James Bond et une scène assez risquée pique la curiosité de Cas.





	soir de tempête

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic est la première que j’ai jamais écrite et elle est née de ma frustration envers les fanfics strictement française et le fait de ne pas en trouver de (visiblement) québécoise. Donc si vous avez des questions sur certains mots ou expressions, posez-les-moi dans les commentaires et je me ferai une joie de vous répondre. Les corrections sont appréciées et même encouragées.

Dean était seul dans le bunker. Dehors, la tempête faisais rage et il s’inquiéta pour son petit frère. Sammy travaillait sur un cas d’esprit tout simple dans le Missouri. Il avais seulement à déterrer le corp, le brûler, et revenir. ils savaient déjà à qui était l’esprit et où se trouvais son corps, donc grâce à internet, même pas besoin d’interroger le monde! 

Non, c’étais surtout à cause de la tempête qu’il s’inquiétait. Elle s’étendait du Nebraska au Missouri en passant par le Kansas, donc il était sûr que Sam allait y goûter un peu. Il n’aimait juste pas que son petit frère conduise dans la pluie battante, sa visibilité étant réduite considérablement. Appelez-le mère poule ou frère poule ou peu importe, mais malgré la différence de taille, Sam était son bébé frère et il n’arrêterait jamais de s’inquiéter.

Sam devait l’appeler en arrivant au motel après avoir réglé son compte au fantôme, mais en attendant il regardais la télé. 

Dean entendit l’air se déplacer derrière lui et sut immédiatement que c’était son ange préféré. Bah, le seul qui n’était pas complètement chiant, du moins. Toutefois, Cas était spécial. Il était son meilleur ami et... Non. Non il n’avait pas de sentiments pour lui. 

Il ne le regardait pas comme s’il était la huitième merveille du monde et son adoration des abeilles ne lui donnait pas le goût de lui embrasser les joues et le tenir dans ses bras. Il ne trouvait pas sa manière de froncer les sourcils lorsqu’il tentait de comprendre des concepts sociaux humains complètement adorable. Dean Winchester était parfaitement hétérosexuel, merci! Il n’éprouvait pas de sentiments pour son meilleur ami. 

-Salut Cas! Ça va?

-Oui. Seulement, j’ai un message de Sam. Il m’a prié et m’a demandé de te dire que la ville où se trouve son motel a une panne d’électricité, et donc qu’il ne pourrait pas t’appeler, mais qu’il allait bien et qu’il avait pris soin du cas. Il devrait être de retour demain à la première heure.

Dean laissa s’échapper un soupir de soulagement. Pour un moment, il avait cru que quelque chose était arrivé à Sammy. 

-Ok, cool... Tu reste un peu? Y’a des films de James Bond qui passent en marathon ce soir. Tu te rappelle? Je t’en avais parler l’autre jour?

-Ah oui! Castiel vint s’asseoir près de Dean et tourna ses yeux vers lui d’une manière qui fit faire des pirouettes à son coeur. Ça me ferait plaisir de les écouter avec toi, Dean.

Le chasseur pris une lampé de bière pour se distraire et retourna son visage vers l’écran de télé. Après un moment, une scène où l’agent allait se faire une des fameuses « Bond girls » arriva sur l’écran et attira, malheureusement pour l’hétérosexualité de Dean, l’attention de Cas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser aller les questions qu’elle contenait.

-Est-ce que c’est toujours comme ça?

-De quoi? 

-S’embrasser. Est-ce que ça emmène toujours à l’accouplement, pour les humains?

-Oh. le rouge monta légèrement aux joues de Dean. Parler de sex avec son meilleur ami-envers qui il ne ressentait rien de romantique, ta gueule Sam-était quelque peu embarrassant, comme situation. 

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais quand les gens... ont du sex, en général ils vont s’embrasser. 

-Je vois. Est-ce que s’embrasser est fait strictement entre compagnons romantiques?

-Non, c’est utilisé en général pour démontrer de l’affection. Des fois pour sa famille, des fois même pour ses amis, mais quand on s’embrasse sur la bouche, c’est généralement soit avec quelqu’un envers qui on éprouve des sentiments romantiques ou quelqu’un avec qui on compte coucher.

-Donc on peut s’embrasser ailleurs que sur les lèvres?

-Ouais, mais si ce n’est pas la personne avec qui tu a une relation disons... plus que platonique, on va s’embrasser sur les joues.

-Où d’autre est-ce commun de s’embrasser? 

-Et bien... Pas mal n’importe où, vraiment... Sur le cou... La poitrine... Le ventre...  
À chaque énumération, ses yeux se posaient presque d’eux-mêmes sur la partie correspondante du corps de Cas.

-Oh...

Ils se retournèrent to les deux vers le film. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence presque complet sans que Dean puissent calmer son cœur ou la rougeur de ses joues. La voix de l’ange retentit presque soudainement dans l’air.

-Pourrais-je t’embrasser, Dean? 

Tout les efforts que celui-ci avait employé pour rester calme furent anéantis avec ces mots. Fuck, il était amoureux de Cas... Il se mit à balbutier sa réponse.

-b-ben... ben-là... Pourquoi tu voudrais m’embrasser?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. j’en ai juste envie.

Dean mit un masque de confiance fragile pour cacher son insécurité.

-Tu peu bien t’essayer, mon homme!

-Dean, je suis un ange...

-C’est... C’est une expression. Ça veut juste dire que-

Dean n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Castiel avait mit ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Même si le baiser était exécuté maladroitement, il fit exploser des feux d’artifices dans la poitrine de dean. Par réflexe, il entoura la taille de l’ange de ses bras et le rapprocha de lui. Castiel enjamba les hanches de Dean pour être plus comfortable et ce fut comme la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Et, comme l’eau du vase, ses sentiments débordèrent et glissèrent hors de sa bouche.

-Merde, Cas. je t’aime tellement, t’as aucune idée. j’aime to sourire, ta voix, tout ce que t’es. Et je sais que c’est le corp de Jimmy, à la base, mais pour moi c’est le tient et je l’adore. Je veux t’aimer. laisse-moi t’aimer, Cas. Je t’en prie. 

-Dean...

Il le fit taire avec un autre baiser et berça ses hanches vers le haut, contre celles de Cas.  
Celui-ci en fit de même et gémit lorsque la bouche du chasseur se mit à descendre le long de son cou, ses bras autour des épaules de Dean et les doigts de sa main gauche s’emmêlant dans ses cheveux.

-Je veux prendre soin de toi, Cas.

-Oui, Dean. Vas-y.

Avec sa permission, ses mains redoublèrent d’ardeur et s’aventurèrent sur la poitrine de son amour. Elles trouvèrent les boutons de sa chemise et les défirent, ses mains chaudes glissant ensuite sur son torse nu et tout le long de sa cage thoracique.

Pendant ce temps Cas se laissait faire. Ne sachant que trop faire de ses mains il les laissa sur les épaules de Dean.

-Dean, montre-moi quoi faire, s’il te plait. j’ai envie de te satisfaire aussi.  
Sa voix sonnait plus rauque et plus grave que d’habitude, signe que Dean jouait bien de ses atouts.

-Ok, bébé.  
Il se mit à guider ses mains vers ses hanches en les faisant trainer le long de son torse et de son ventre, ses muscles se contractant au plaisir d’enfin avoir ce qu’ils voulaient.

-Défait ma ceinture et aide-moi à me déshabiller. Je veux te sentir contre moi.  
Alors que les mains malhabiles de Castiel se mettaient au travail, celles de Dean en firent de même. Elles prirent grand soin d’enlever le manteau et la veste de Cas avant de passer à sa chemise toujours à moitié rentrée dans ses pantalons, toujours en embrassant une partie quelconque de l’ange. Dean souleva ses hanches pour aider Cas à descendre ses jeans le long ses jambe et en fit de même pour lui. ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux en boxer, durs et excités. Cas arracha un grognement à Dean en roulant ses hanches sur les siennes, cherchant plus de contacte.  
Dean sorti son membre de ses sous-vêtements et plaça la main de Cas autour.

Prenant les devants, il caressa le renflement sous les boxers de Cas et celui-ci poussa un gémissement qui empli les oreilles de Dean et le fit sourire contre la peau de son épaule. Il sorti à so tour le membre de Cas et le joint au sien.

-Ah! Dean!

Ils s’accrochèrent l’un à l’autre et bougèrent en tendème. Leurs corps se rapprochant toujours un peu plus l’un de l’autre.  
Soudain, l’orgasme les étreigna et ils s’embrassèrent de pleine bouche, haletants presque comme des chiens durant une chaude journée d’été, les sons émis par leurs cordes vocales avalés par l’autre.  
Après un moment, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Ils prirent une douche chaude ensemble et s’étreignirent presque tout le long leurs mains se baladant un peut partout de manière surprenamment douce et juvénile vu les activités auxquelles ils s’étaient adonnés il y a quelque minutes, et finirent leur chemin dans la chambre de Dean, s’enlaçant jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme, laissant à Castiel la liberté de l’admirer la nuit durant.

Au petites heures du matin, Sam rentra au bunker et, en trébuchant sur les vêtement de son frère et de son ange, fut partagé entre l’amusement et l’envie de brûler le divan, mais Il opta simplement d’aller se recoucher, un petit sourire sur le visage parce qu’il en était sûr! Sam:1 Dean:0!

**Author's Note:**

> je n’avais pas planifié à ce que se soit NSFW mais bon...


End file.
